


【穆花】贝尼是一朵花

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y
Summary: 贝尼是一朵花，他本以为自己要永远生长在森林里。
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 1





	【穆花】贝尼是一朵花

作为一朵花独自在森林里生长可不是一件容易的事，贝尼迎着阳光抖了抖他的花瓣。  
“嘿，小花，你可真好看。”不同于他骇人的身形，棕熊的声音是十分温和的音色。  
“谢谢你熊先生，可是你挡到我的阳光了。”贝尼努力扬起头看向坐在地上圆滚滚的棕熊。  
伴随着不小的震动曼努把自己成功平摊在小花的面前，鼻头蹭到微微颤抖的花瓣打了个不小的喷嚏。  
“小花你真好看，我能摘走你吗？”  
“请不要摘走我，熊先生，那样我会死的。”  
“可是我很喜欢你呀。”  
“你可以常常来看我，我很高兴能和你一起晒晒太阳。”  
就这样曼努在贝尼身边安顿了下来，离开了妈妈的年轻棕熊拥有了一朵花。  
在他们相遇后的第一个秋天，曼努惊恐地发现贝尼的花瓣开始掉落，曼努把每一片掉落的花瓣都仔细地收好。  
贝尼看着捧着花瓣哭哭啼啼地曼努轻声笑了。  
“别担心曼努，明年春天到来的时候我就会回复原来的样子啦。”

可是冬去春来贝尼张开花瓣的时候，却没有看到棕熊圆滚滚的身影。  
他更努力地生长，朝每一个试图采摘他的动物大吼，终于在第十一天等到了姗姗来迟的棕熊。  
曼努把一捧红色的土仔细地撒在贝尼周围。  
“对不起，贝尼，我想作为一只熊我应该到更远的地方看看，我要去的地方布满了红色的土，听说这土可以让你长得更加旺盛。”  
贝尼一如他们第一次见面时那样扬起头看他，年轻的棕熊似乎比那时更加高大了。  
“再见了，曼努，请你带着它离开好吗？”贝尼抖下自己的一片花瓣，看着曼努小心地将花瓣捧在手里。  
“再见，贝尼。”  
在曼努离开后的一个春夏贝尼都没在有任何的拜访者，每天他独自迎着阳光的时候都会想象那布满红色土壤的地方会是什么样子，那里也会有那么高的树吗，也会有这样温暖的阳光吗，会不会有其他的花陪着曼努。  
贝尼的第三个春天，一只自称托马斯的大嘴猴为他带来了第一捧凉凉甜甜的水。  
“你好托马斯，请问这是什么水。”  
“是泉水啊，在河那边的小山上有一个泉眼，那里的水无论四季总是清清凉凉的我最喜欢了。”  
“我没去过其他地方，也没有见过泉水或是河流，如果你愿意的话给我讲讲远方的故事吧。”  
“顺着我手指的方向有一座山，山上有蓝色的巨大蘑菇和彩色的石头，那里的土壤是红色的，那里的云很低，我骑在长颈鹿的脖子上就可以摸到它。对了贝尼，你有没有见过长颈鹿，他们的头很小脖子却很长可以吃到树顶的叶子，那里的鸟比我还大，不过他们都很温和也不吃猴子，他们只吃浆果。对了对了，那里的浆果也特别甜，我在这里都没有吃到那么甜的浆果……”  
“你说那里有红色土吗？”  
“是啊是啊，那里的花漫山都是，我还是第一次见到像你这样孤零零的花。”  
托马斯在贝尼身边兴奋地上蹿下跳，微微带起的风让贝尼弯了弯腰，原来那里有很多很多的花陪着曼努。  
“再往前是海，海就是很多很多的水，就像很大很大的湖，完全看不到边。我也没去过海，不过我听说海是咸的，可咸是什么味道我从来没尝过。”  
托马斯说道自己也没去过的地方时降低了音调，躺在地上显得有些沮丧。  
“贝尼贝尼，你想去看看什么是海吗，听说海是蓝的，浪花却是白的，还有好看的贝壳和横着爬的螃蟹，菲利普说海和天还会接在一起呢。”  
托马斯受到自己想法的鼓励开心地凑到贝尼的面前，然而贝尼只是轻轻摇了摇自己。  
“托马斯，我是不能离开这里的，我需要土壤。”  
大嘴猴原地转了两个圈，突然像是想到了什么。  
他连带着贝尼的根须缠绕的土壤一起挖出来放在自己的头上，杂乱的头毛此刻成了土壤良好的依托，第一次离开地面的贝尼吓得大声抗议。  
“感觉怎么样，贝尼，准备好去尝尝咸咸的大海了吗？”


End file.
